The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia×Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Petunia sensu Wijsman×Calibrachoa La Llave, hereinafter referred to by the variety denomination ‘Dancalipet’.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The female parent is Petunia hybrida designated ‘3082’ (unpatented). The male parent is Calibrachoa hybrida designated ‘107’ (unpatented). ‘Dancalipet’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by tip stem cuttings was first performed in June, 2003, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.